


Upside Down Kiss

by Triblast28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Michelle and Peter meet in an alley.





	Upside Down Kiss

Michelle took a turn down one of the nicer more well lit alleyways as an attention to escape from the crowded New York streets. Thankfully it was garbage day earlier and the alley reeked slightly less than usual making it feel more inviting than having to bump shoulders with strangers who had the pleasure of baking in the hot late summer sun for the majority of the day. The afternoon sky was an odd mix of a hot pink and baby blue, clouds slowly drifted by with birds lazily following suit, as Michelle walked down the alley the sounds of the street disappeared, but were soon replaced by a familiar thwipping noise coming from above. She paused briefly to look up and saw New York’s residential superhero coming from above, Spiderman flipped mid-air so his head was facing down and shot up his webbing at the perfect moment to be hanging upside down in front of Michelle’s face. Michelle pinched the bridge of her nose seemingly annoyed, but really she was holding back the urge to laugh at the mental image of Peter’s goofy smile behind the mask and his unnecessary theatrics.  
“Hi MJ,” Peter greeted as cheerfully as ever.  
Michelle easily figured out he was Spiderman during the DC trip; she would have to be blind and deaf not to notice it was him. Thankfully they were already past the awkward and rough reveal point at this moment. Though those first few weeks were well awkward and rough with Peter unsure how to act around Michelle and Michelle trying to wrap her head around the fact that Peter Parker of all people was risking his life everyday; the boy could barely lift a ten pound weight last time she checked.  
“Hey Peter, what brings you all the way down here?” She asked unfazed by his sudden appearance.  
“Well I was in the neighborhood and saw you on a walk, so I decided to swing by,” He punned laughing at his own awful joke, before exhaling awkwardly (Michelle could imagine the dopey look on his face and hint of blush). “That...that was awful...not sure why I said that,” He muttered embarrassed.  
“Because you’re a dork,” Michelle replied with a small amused smirk. “So what’s with the pose, trying to see how quickly you can make your blood rush to your head?”  
“Well I wanted to see if you wanted a kiss,” He teased playfully, not being serious at all. “Apparently this is every fangirls dr-”  
Before Peter could finish Michelle wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders, pull down his mask a little and kissed him on the lips. In an instant Peter was redder than a tomato and his heart was beating ten times faster. He had no clue where this came from, Michelle liked him; the internal panic attack was slightly dampening the moment for Peter. Michelle soft lips against his was something completely new; her lips tasted like coffee and sunflower seeds, the sensation was warm and comforting. Nothing else seemed to exist in the moment, Peter couldn’t even hear K.A.R.E.N congratulating him, it was just him and Michelle. He had no clue where this came from, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t accepting of. He had to admit he always did like MJ.  
Michelle too was having an internal panic attack, she couldn’t believe she actually did it. Peter was always charming in his own dorkish way and he always made her smile. Something about him was just oddly adorable, the nerd wormed his way into her heart she supposed. She never expected to just do it so suddenly. Try to play it cool she repeated mentally as the kissed continued. Despite leaping all over New York in a skin tight outfit all day long Peter still smelt like a clean chemistry lab and lavender, it was an attention grabbing scent to say the least about it; despite what other people would say, she loved it. His lips were a bit rough, but it didn’t matter, she was still stunned by it all. Her first kiss was in some random New York alleyway with Peter Parker, the shy kid that hid in the back of the class who turned out to be Spiderman. It was something out of those dumb romance novels she would scoff at; though she now somewhat understand some of the appeal of those cliches.  
The two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. “Wha-wha, what was that!” Peter suddenly yelled still blushing, his voice even cracked a little.  
Michelle chuckled and smiled. “A kiss,” She replied both nonchalant and smug as hell.  
Michelle removed her arms and rested her cheek on a hand as Peter stuttered trying to find the right words; God he’s adorable Michelle thought. “I know, but still just what and why and ugh,” Peter grunted freaking out.  
“You’re smart Peter put it together, I like you,” She told him smoothly with a sharp grin.  
“What, well I could find that out, but-,” Peter started to say before he heard a scream.  
“Help he stole my bike!” Somebody yelled in the distance.  
“Sounds like your cue Peter,” Michelle remarked casually as she put her arms behind her had and started to walk away.  
“Err, we’ll talk about this later! But not in a bad way, it’s not like I’m mad, just we’ll talk later!” Peter yelled as he started to swing off.  
“Yup, love you too Pete!” She yelled pleased.  
“Love you too! Oh gosh!” Peter shouted back still flustered.  
As Peter swung away Michelle fist pumped the air feeling incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> https://triblast28.tumblr.com/ that's a link to my tumblr, go ahead and follow me


End file.
